totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Każdy może stanąć na jawajskim wybiegu mody
Rarity - W poprzednim odcinku było podsumowanie, pierwsze i ostatnie. A dwa odcinki temu: Dopłynęliśmy do Bombaju! Zadaniem było szukanie lotosu. Było dużo ozdobnych kwiatków, prawdziwych i rysunków. Wygrała drużyna Lindsay Rządzi. Odpadła najsłabsza z Wieśniar - Alla! Dokąd zaraz dopłyniemy? Kto odpadnie? I czy spotkamy Pinokio? Dowiecie się juz za chwilę! Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust (Jak w sezonie 5) Kajuta Wieśniar z Wąchocka: Pinkie - Trochę brakuję mi Alli. Gwyllion - A to niby dlaczego? Pinkie - Zawsze robiła takie dobre ciasteczka lub coś. Helena - Była najsłabsza, ale teraz trzeba się skupić na tym co będziemy robić po rozłączeniu. Pinkie - Więc zamieniam się w słuch. Helena - Przede wszystkim... ' ' Kajuta Lindsay Rządzi: Wszystkie siedziały na ziemi. Lucy - Film był super! Lindsay - Fotele były tak wygodne, że ledwo co widziałam film! Dakota - W domu też takie mam. Barbie - W tych fotelach było tak super! Lindsay - No! Dakota - Pewnie nie długo będzie rozłączenie więc będziemy w sojuszu? Barbie - A Teresa też będzie z nami? Lucy - Kto? Lindsay - Kto? Dakota - Kto to ta Teresa? Barbie - Jaka Teresa? Dakota - Ta, o której mówiłaś. Lucy - Dakota dobrze się czujesz, bo Barbie nie mówiła nic o Teresie! Lindsay - Właśnie! ' Rarity stała pod kajutami. Rarity - To znowu ta godzina! Wyjęła megafon i krzyknęła: pobudka! Wszystkie zawodniczki wyszły. Na głównym pokładzie: Rarity - Statek zaraz dopłynie do brzegu! Wiesia - A dokąd dopływamy? Rarity - Do brzegu wyspy Jawa w Indonezji! Pinkie - Tak! Statek dobił do brzegu. Na brzegu: Lindsay - Gdzie twój ex? Rarity - Alejandro przeprowadza konserwacje silników! Stefania - Super praca! Rarity - Wiem^^ Dakota - Spytam się tradycyjnie jakie zadanie? Rarity - Najpierw każda z was musi mi tu przyprowadzić trójkę osób z tej wyspy. Wiele osób jest na targu. Potrzebne wam one będą do zadania z modą i wybiegiem. Zadanie I: Lindsay Rządzi: Dakota - Pobiegnijmy na targ! Barbie - Nie! Na pola! Lucy - Na pole! Ruszyły. Dakota - Ale Rarity mówiła, że na targu będzie najwięcej osób! Lindsay - Ale to Barbie jest kapitanem! Barbie - Właśnie ):< Dakota - Eh... ' Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Wieśniary biegły wydeptaną ścieżką w kierunku środka wyspy. Pinkie - A wiedziałyście, że moja koleżanka Izzy chyba mieszka na Jawie? Wszystkie zahamowały gwałtownie. Wiesia - A gdzie ona mieszka? Pinkie - Na drugim końcu wyspy. Helena - Czemu nie pobiegłyśmy po plaży? Pinkie - Bo jakieś 200 metrów stąd jest przystanek taksówkowy. Gwyllion - Biegniemy! Lindsay Rządzi: Dziewczyny dotarły na pole. Lindsay - Tam ktoś jest! Lucy - Idziemy tam! Na miejscu spotkały murzynkę w czarnym fartuszku i chustce na głowie. Barbie - Patrzcie murzynka! Murzynka - Jestem Kim. Lindsay - Pójdziesz z nami? Kim - A po co? Dakota - Dostałyśmy takie zadanie w totalnej porażce. Kim - Nie wiem co to jest ta totalna porażka, ale idę z wami. Barbie - Tig! Lucy - Chyba git. Barbie - A tak :> Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Dziewczyny wysiadły już z taksówki. Wysiadły tuz przed małym domkiem. Gwyllion - To jest jej dom... Z domu wyskoczyła Izzy. Izzy - Hej Pinkie! Pinkie - Izzy! Tulimy. Pinkie - Bierzemy udział w totalnej porażce i potrzebujemy ciebie. Izzy - Do czego? Helena - Chodź z nami, potrzebujemy też dwójki innych osób. Izzy - Spoko:) Chodźcie! ' '''Lindsay Rządzi: Dziewczyny i Kim dobiegły na targ. Barbie - Szukajcie dziewczyny, która pójdzie z nami! Lindsay - Biegniemy! Kim - Też pomogę. ' Dakota pobiegła na jakiś stragan. Dakota - Ty murzynko! Chodź ze mną. Za ławą stała wysoka, ciemna dziewczyna z długimi, brązowymi włosami. Miała na sobie białą podkoszulkę, czerwone, dziurawe spodenki i czapkę mikołaja. Murzynka - Jestem Sanmantha! Dakota - Mam to gdzieś! Chodź. Sanmantha - Dobra. Zawodniczki zebrały się. Jedynie Dakota miała drugą dziewczynę. Lindsay - Brawo Dacośtam! Dakota - Jestem Dakota! Lindsay - Aaa... Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Izzy - Wiem gdzie znajdziemy dwie kolejne chętne do pomocy. Stefania - Skąd je weźmiemy? Izzy zagwizdała i pojawiły się dwie blade dziewczyny ubrane jak Katie i Sadie (Obie był szczupłe). W dodatku miały włosy wyglądające jak peruka Heather z PTP. Wiesia - Co to za dwie? Izzy - To Eliza i Milana. Jedna dobra, druga zła. Milana - Ja jestem zua! Eliza - A ja jestem raczej neutralna. Izzy czemu nas wezwałaś? Helena - Izzy wezwała was żebyście pomogły nam w zadaniu. Milana - A co mamy robić? Gwyllion - Będziecie modelkami. Eliza - Jej! Milana - Może być. Stefania - W takim razie lecimy do Rarity. Pinkie - Lecimy?! Izzy gdzie twój odrzutowiec? Izzy nacisnęła guziczek, który od samego początku był na ziemi i wtedy pojawił się odrzutowiec. Izzy - Concorde! Wiesia - Jestem pod wrażeniem. Skąd go masz? Izzy - To tak zwane jawajskie pogotowie lotnicze:) Gwyllion - I ty mieszkasz na Jawie? Izzy - Tak z moim mężem. Mikiem:) Stefania - On chyba chodził z tą rudą Zoey. Izzy - Pokłócili się i teraz mamy rodzinę. Pinkie - Masz dziecko?! Izzy - Pokażę wam zdjęcie. Eliza - Ja też chcę zobaczyć! Milana - Dawaj. Izzy - Proszę: Helena - Wow... Milana - Czemu nam nie mówiłaś?! Izzy - Mówiłam! Pinkie - Dobra, ale mam dwa pytania. Co stało sie z Zoey? Izzy - Zaginęła. Pinkie - A jak się nazywa twoja córeczka? Izzy - Lizzy. Pinkie - Podobnie do mamy^^ Helena - Sory, ze przerywam, ale lecimy. Poleciały. Lindsay Rządzi: Drużyna Lindsay rządzi już wracała razem z Kim, Sanmanthą i Rachel - ciemną miejscową w kolorowym fartuszku. Rachel - Zwolnijcie! Lindsay - Idziemy bardzo wolno. Rachel - Ale muszę ładnie wyglądać na pokazie mody. Dakota - Eh... Sanmantha - Poniosę ją. Dziewczyna wzięła Rachel na barana. Rachel - Tylko mnie nie upuść. Kim - Dakota daleko jeszcze? Dakota - Spytaj Barbie. Kim - Barbie daleko jeszcze? Barbie - Budyń!^^ Kim - Pytałam się czy daleko... Barbie - Też nie lubię melonów. - uciekła. Kim - Niestety się nie dowiem. Obok statku: Zawodniczki z Lindsay Rządzi doszły do Rarity. Zaraz po nich przyszły Wieśniary. Gwyllion - Jakim cudem one nas wyprzedziły?! Helena - Bo Stefania wzięła ze sobą wielki kamień. Stefania - Chciałam mieć pamiątkę. Helena - Dobra... ' ' Rarity - Dobrze jesteście w komplecie teraz musicie przygotować stroję dla waszych Jawajek. Z każdej drużyny robią po dwie osoby. Barbie - Z mojej Ja i Lindsay! Lindsay - Hura! Helena - A z mojej Wiesia i Ja! Rarity - Bosko. Zaczynajcie. Zadanie II: Lindsay Rządzi: Lindsay od razu wzięła się do pracy. Lucy - Dawajcie! Lindsay - Będą wyglądały bosko! Kim - Super! Rachel - Ja już wyglądam bosko! Barbie wycinała coś z kartonu. Barbie - Rachel chodź tu mam twój strój! Rachel została przebrana w żółty worek na śmieci, a na głowę założono jej karton z narysowanym uśmieszkiem. Rachel - Co to ma być? Barbie - Jest piękne! Podbiegła Lucy. Lucy - Cud! Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Helena jednym ruchem przebrała Izzy. Helena - I jedna z głowy. Izzy - Nawet dobrze wyglądam. Mike polubi mój nowy strój! Helena - Tak. Wiesia wzięła się za Elizę i Milanę. Przycięła im włosy i przebrała je w dżinsy i czerwone bluzki. Dała im jeszcze okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Reszta drużyny podeszła i otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia. Stefania - To one? Pinkie - Nie sądzę. Izzy - To nie one! Eliza - A jednak! Milana - Dziwnie sie czuje. Gwyllion - Wow. Helena - Tak tylko Milana musi być trochę ładniejsza... Wiesia - Nie. Idźmy do Rarity. Poszły... Lindsay Rządzi: Lindsay zrobiła metamorfozę Kim. Przedłużyła jej włosy i umalowała usta czerwoną szminką. Potem ubrała ją w czerwone leginsy i różową bluzkę. Lindsay - Przedstawiam zupełnie nową Kim! Dakota - Nie źle. Lucy - Jajo! Barbie - Moja lepsza. Rachel - Tak... Barbie - Zaraz biorę się za tą ostatnią! Barbie nałożyła Sanmanthcie na głowę wielką piłkę tenisową i namalowała fioletową szminką uśmiech. Wbiła jej jeszcze kolczyk w kształcie jabłka w pępek. Dakota - Co to jest? Lindsay - Do Rarity, nie mamy czasu! Dakota - Trzeba poprawić Sanmanthe! Lindsay - Nie ma czasu! Pobiegły z modelkami do Rarity. Rozstrzygnięcie: Rarity - Pokazujcie! Najpierw zaprezentowały się Wieśniary a potem drużyna Lindsay rządzi. Rarity - Wygrały Wieśniary po raz enty. Lindsay - Ale moje stylizacje były the best! Rarity - Trudno. Spotkam się z wami na eliminacji. Na statku, w SPA: Helena i Wiesia siedziały w kąpieli czekoladowej. Wiesia - Muszę cię ostrzec przed Stefanią. Helena - Spokojnie mam ją na oku. Wiesia - Zachowaj ostrożność. Przed głosowaniem: Dakota tłumaczyła coś Barbie. Dakota - Słuchaj zagłosuj na Lindsay. Barbie - Czemu? Dakota - Bo jest najsłabsza. Barbie - Luzik! Dakota - Rozumiesz? Barbie - Nie^^ Dakota - A na kogo zagłosujesz? Barbie - Na Teresę! Dakota - Nie! Na Lindsay! Barbie - Dobra. Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: Rarity - Witajcie! Nim dostaniecie Nyan ciastka chciałam coś ogłosić. Dakota - Co? Rarity - Ogłaszam, że dziś powiem kto miał ile głosów. Barbie - Tak! Rarity - Więc... był 1 głos na Barbie i 2 głosy na Lindsay i to wszystko. Barbie - I tak nie głosowałam. Rarity - Powinna odpaść Lindsay, ale... Lindsay - Ale co? Rarity - Podczas podsumowania dostałaś nietykalność od wyeliminowanych zawodniczek. Dakota - Czyli kto odpada? Rarity - Barbie! Barbie - Oj:( Lucy - Nie! Kto teraz będzie rozpoznawał planety na jakich się pojawiamy? Barbie - Ty Lucy. Rarity - I jeszcze jedno ogłoszenie. Od teraz wyeliminowane osoby nie udają się do nieustraszonych totalnej porażki. Odpływacie łódką i koniec. Jednak Barbie już wtedy nie było. Lucy - Nyan time! Zjadły ciastka i wyleciały w powietrze. Rarity - Na tym kończymy ten odcinek.Do zobaczenia niebawem w Totalnej porażce Sweet vs Pink! Materiał dodatkowy: Gdzieś na Jawie: Izzy - Mike kiedy razem z Lizzy jedziemy na wakacje? Mike - Za tydzień. I przy okazji pięknie wyglądasz. Izzy - Dzięki... Nagle z drzewa zeskoczyła Zoey. Mike - Co tu robisz?! Zoey dała mu mocno z liścia tak, że wyleciał mu ząb. Zoey - A ja ciebie kochałam! Uciekła płacząc. Mike - :( Izzy - Teraz masz mnie i naszą Lizzy. Mike - Tak! :) Izzy - To nie smuć się. Mike - Spoko. Koniec Podobał ci się 7. odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji? Tak Nie, powinna odpaść inna osoba Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink